


Hot Chocolate 热可可 VDV无差

by bookworm83197, youmoyoumo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (jk ofc he does), Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Vergil is Not falling for it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/pseuds/bookworm83197, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo
Summary: 但丁是个大甜心，维吉尔并没有为此倾心！（骗人）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hot Chocolate 热可可 VDV无差

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354406) by [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/pseuds/bookworm83197). 



维吉尔有些恶寒地将视线越过他的书看着那个一次性塑料杯：“如果这是你的另一个特调饮料，但丁，” 他开口。  
“什么？？噢，不不不不不”尽管但丁激动地挥舞着他空着的那只手，他的另一只手，抓着和他刚刚放在桌子上给维吉尔的杯子一模一样的另一个杯子，仍保持着完美的稳定性。“这是每个人都会喝的饮料，我保证！”  
“你上次给我喝番茄奶昔的时候也是这么说的，”维吉尔反驳道，他偷偷闻了闻空气里的味道。杯子里的液体有着浓郁的甜香，还有一些隐约的香料味。白色的棉花糖在液体表面浮动。“这是不是尼可莱塔调出来的新咖啡配方？”  
但丁紧抓住他的胸口，戏剧性地作晕倒状。“对你的弟弟如此没有信心！”又戏剧性作哭泣状。“让我提醒你，你是双胞胎中在魔界磨蹭了20多年的那个，而我才是拥有人类生活经验的那个。” 他把杯子捂在胸前嬉笑式地闻了闻。“怎么可以这样怀疑一个家人。”  
维吉尔忽视了他的装腔作势，拿起杯子，细致地品尝起了杯子里的液体。温暖的，香料的味道涌进了他的口腔。这杯饮料，味道好熟悉.....他又试着饮用了更大的一口，在口中揉滚着，直到黏糊糊的甜味覆盖上他的牙齿。  
“well，你觉得怎么样？”但丁看着他的眼神里带着一种奇怪的渴望，尽管这很快转变成了好奇和关心。他慎重地喝了一口他自己的那杯，像是在琢磨味道。“我花了好大力气才做的这壶。”  
“这尝起来...”味道就萦绕在他的舌尖，可他脑海里的对于这杯饮料的记忆却可望而不可即。不像是来自于他在V短暂存在时半觉醒状态下留存下来的记忆；而是来自更深远的过去。他发出了遭到挫败的声音。“我认识这个饮料，这是什么？”  
但丁放下他的杯子，绕过桌子，弯下腰把维吉尔抓起来给了他一个尴尬的拥抱。“放松，”他轻声说，“这是伊娃的热可可配方，或者是我能做到的最接近的味道。”他的呼吸吹动了维吉尔耳边的头发。“在暴风雨来临的时候她总会给我们做的那个，”  
他叹了口气。“我感到抱歉...”维吉尔窘迫地挤出一句。他一直很难记起被蒙德斯抓住之前的事了，就连但丁也经常不能确认他的的记忆到底是真实的回忆还是只是幻觉。他喝了更多的热巧克力以掩饰自己突然恐慌的沉默。  
但丁耸了下肩膀故意忽视了他的道歉，紧了紧他抱住维吉尔肩膀的手臂。“没事的，”他的语气轻盈得像空气，“嘿！如果你不记得和妈妈喝过，那和我分享热可可就是现在你的第一个关于热可可的记忆了” 他在他哥哥的脸颊印下了带着水声的重重的一吻。“呃！”-然后滑下了椅子，再次抄起他自己的那杯热可可。他喝了另一口，然后做了个鬼脸。“尝起来还是不完全像妈妈做的味道，但是已经是我这个月之内做的最接近的一次了，感觉这一辈子我都没办法知道该死的少了点什么。我已经跑遍了红墓市的商店，也找遍了尼禄厨房的香料架子。”  
“我并不在意，我对妈妈的配方也就只有那么一点模糊的记忆了。” 维吉尔说罢心怀感激地又喝了一口杯子里的饮料，一边品尝着香料的味道，一边让它们温暖他的胃部，面对着他兄弟脸上的爱意，他的脸颊甚至也微微泛起了红色。他皱了皱眉头，他的杯子已经空了一半了。“你有做超过这两杯的量吗？”如果没有，他只能更小口地定量啜饮，以免太快喝完。  
“当然有，我现在就可以去做更多！”但丁喝干了他自己的杯子，跃过桌子，冲向那个小小的厨房。“我在你喝完那一杯之前就能再做出一壶！”他嘎嘎叫唤着。  
“哦？” 维吉尔得意地一笑。“这是个挑战吗？”他倾斜起杯子，喝干剩下的液体，满意地咀嚼着里面还未融化的棉花糖。“接着，”他道，将他的杯子向但丁的后脑勺掷去。它穿行的速度变慢了，直到但丁把它从空中拿下来。“呲，” 维吉尔嘲弄道，“使用格律翁（时停马）的力量可是作弊。”  
但丁翻了翻白眼，“好好好，随你说”，他也挑起了嘴角。“well，我猜你得等得久一点才能喝到更多的热可可啦~”说着他从他的夹克里勾出了一只永久性的马克笔，然后停住。  
维吉尔盯回他。“什么？”他不耐烦地问。  
“你想...”但丁用马克笔指指他。“你想要我在你的杯子上写个V或者Vergil吗？”  
维吉尔轻哼。“V就可以了，但丁，既然现在你已经结束浪费我的时间....”他意有所指地再次将他的书举起来。  
“好了，我不烦你了，”但丁笑出声，快速地在杯子上写了一个笔迹优雅的“V”，马克笔在廉价的保丽龙杯上发出轻微的吱吱声。维吉尔将一个微笑藏在了他的书后面。回家的感觉，不赖。


End file.
